Marvel Heroes Trophy Hunt
by broyles152
Summary: As two of the Marvel Heroes question the whereabouts of their missing comrade they come into contact with the kidnapper... The ultimate trophy hunter, the Predator.
1. Chapter 1-A Missing Comrade

It's 3am in New York at a small bar and we see Logan (Wolverine) sipping on a beer.

Logan (Thinking): Why am I still here? I should be out looking for him… I've been looking for him for 3 weeks and haven't even found a trace…

Bartender: Something bothering you, hun?

Logan breaks his concentration to look at the young lady.

Logan: No. Just have a lot on my mind. I'll take another one to go.

Bartender: Okay sweetie. Not a problem.

Logan takes his beer and walks out the door, but as he is walking he begins to feel uneasy. Almost like someone is watching him. Logan begins to sniff to see if he can catch a scent.

Logan: I know you're here. Why are you following me again?

Spider-Man drops to the sidewalk below, just behind Logan.

Spider-Man: I had to see how you were holding up. It's been tough for all of us, and of all people I know that you don't like to talk about your feelings.

Logan turns around.

Logan: Listen web-head, I appreciate the concern, but like I told you before… I don't need yours or anyone else's moral support.

Spider-Man: I know... but if it can happen to him, it could happen to any of us. If you're out here looking for him alone then it could just as easily happen to you too.

Logan: If I can promise you one thing, it's that if I run into someone who has anything to do with his disappearance tonight… Well, heh … let's just say they won't live to see tomorrow.

Spider-Man: I understand, Logan.

Logan: Good. Now that you understand you can quit following me. I don't want to have this talk with you again.

Logan begins to turn around.

Spider-Man: At least let me come with you. If something happens to you I can report it back to the others.

Logan: You just don't quit do you, kid?

Spider-Man: I guess I never really learned how.

Logan: Fine. You can follow me, but stay out of my sight.

Spider-Man: Got it! Not a-

Before Spidey can finish Logan interrupts him.

Logan: But if anything happens you get the hell out there. You got me, bub?

Spider-Man: Yeah. I understand.

Logan turns around and begins walking and Spidey crawls to the top of a near-by building.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Spidey has been following Logan diligently as he walks the streets of New York looking for a sign of their missing comrade.

Spidey looks down at Logan as he comes to a halt.

Spider-Man: Everything okay down there, Logan?

Logan: Shut up, kid! I'm trying to concentrate.

Suddenly, Spidey feels a sharp pain pierce his head.

Spider-Man: My spider sense! It's tingling!

Before Spidey can turn around he is shouldered off the side of the building by a large silhouette. Spidey gains his footing as he lands directly beside Logan. Logan's claws quickly fire out of his knuckles as he readies himself for a fight.

Logan: What did you do with Cap, you son of a bitch!?

The silhouette steps out of the shadows on to the edge of the building. We see a Predator holding Captain America's shield as he looks down at our heroes.

Logan: Answer me!

The Predator lets out a thunderous roar as he leaps from the top of the building to meet our heroes on more level ground.

Logan: Get out of here, Pete.

Spider-Man: But Logan, I can help-

Logan: Get out of here, damn it!

Spidey looks back at the menacing creature.

Spider-Man: I hope you know what you're doing.

Spidey leaps to the side of a building and climbs to the top to watch the fight from a far.

Predator and Logan are having a stare down as they begin to plot their first move.


	2. Chapter 2-The Revelation

Logan lets out a yell as he lunges towards the beast. The Predator immediately puts the shield on his back and catches both of Logan's wrists mid-air and raises him to eye level.

Logan: I'm gonna kill you.

The Predator lets out a roar and tosses Logan into a wall. Logan drops face first on to the ground, but quickly begins to rise back up to his feet. The Predator grabs him by the back of the neck and lifts him again.

Spider-Man (Thinking): What have you gotten yourself into, Logan?

The Predator raises his leg and kicks him from behind. Logan goes flying until he begins to skid across the concrete. The Predator approaches Logan's body, and extends his wrist blades.

Spider-Man: Logan! No!

Spidey leaps from the rooftop and spins a web at the Predator's wrist. The Predator quickly turns his attention to the young hero and whips his arm back as Spidey still had a grip on his web, sending him flying. Spidey sticks the landing on the side of a building.

Spider-Man: That the best you can do!?

The Predator begins to walk towards Spidey as Logan begins to stand.

Logan: I ain't finished yet, bub.

The Predator stops and slightly turns its head.

Logan: Let's finish this!

Before the Predator turns around he quickly raises his wrist and sends a net that wraps around Spidey.

Spider-Man: Oh great… It's Kraven all over again.

Predator begins to run towards Logan with his wrist blades ready for a fight. Logan and the Predator collide again, but are caught in a stalemate. Logan with his claws forming and "X" over his face as he blocks the attack from the Predator. All of the sudden a loud whistle is over heard and it obviously catches the Predator's attention.

Logan: What in the hell was that?

The Predator swiftly kicks Logan in the chest to create distance and turns on his cloaking device.

Logan: Where did you go!?

Logan begins to sniff to catch the Predator's scent again.

Logan: Damn it. I lost him.

Spider-Man: Hey Logan, a little help?

Logan kneels down by Spidey and cuts him out of the net.

Spider-Man: Well, at least we know who did it.

Logan: Too bad we let it get away.

Spider-Man: If Cap is still alive then that thing knows where he's at. It's best that you didn't kill it.

Logan: Either way, you need to stay out of it from now on. I can't have your blood on my hands.

Spider-Man: Logan, there is no way you're beating that thing on your own. It completely outclassed us both.

Logan stands up and begins to walk away.

Logan: Go home, Pete.

Spidey sighs and watches Logan walk away.

Spider-Man: What was that thing anyway?

From a distance the Predator is looking on with its infrared vision and its voice recording technology is repeatedly playing "What was that thing anyway?" in different pitches and speeds. He turns away as two other predators turn off their cloaking devices on each side of him as they walk into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3-Roll Call

The trio of Predators has arrived back to their ship. The leader of the three, "Starboy", stole Captain America's shield after they captured him. Starboy is a very skilled fighter that is more inclined to defeat his prey with strong technique and precision than with brute strength. To his left you have, "Rigor", and he is quite the opposite of Starboy. Rigor is an extremely strong Yautja who doesn't waste time when it comes to capturing and killing his prey. To Starboy's right you have, "The Reaper". The Reaper's strengths come from his use of technology and his name comes from the scythe carries with him to finish his victims.

The door opens and they walk to the front of the ship to see Captain America still in containment. Cap raises his head to look directly at Starboy.

Captain America: I see you're still using my shield.

The trio of Yautja just stares at Cap.

Captain America: The only reason you have that shield is because it was 3-on-1.

Starboy glances over to Rigor and nods. Starboy and The Reaper turn to leave the room as the door begins to close. Rigor quickly closes the distance to Cap, and begins vigorously punching him in the abdomen as the door shuts behind Starboy and the Reaper.

 **THE NEXT MORNING-AT STARK INDUSTRIES**

Tony Stark: Pete, I want to find Cap as badly as anyone. You know that right?

Peter Parker: Well, yeah, but I think we may have found the guys who kidnapped him!

Tony Stark: *Sigh* I'm sure you and Logan saw something out there last night. I believe that, but I also believe your mind is playing tricks on you. How about you and Logan focus on this guy and we will see if anything comes of it.

Peter Parker: He had Cap's shield!

Tony Stark: I heard you the first 30 times you said that, Pete.

Peter Parker: So we're just going to do nothing about it!?

Tony Stark: No. I never said that. Like I said, I believe your mind is playing tricks on you. I also said you and Logan should continue to pursue this on your own. We all have our leads. If something comes of this you let me know. Until you have legit proof that they have Cap locked up somewhere, I think you guys should be able to handle this guy.

Peter Parker: But Mr. Stark, he ha-

Tony Stark: That's enough, Pete. Now get to school.

Peter Parker: Fine.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Logan is riding his chopper through the city in hopes of running finding more information about Cap; Spidey is swinging through the city and keeping an eye on him.

Spider-Man: If that monster shows up again things could get really bad. We have to stick together no matter what, Logan.

Spidey lands on the edge of a nearby building as Logan comes to a stop at another bar.

Spider-Man: Good this gives me a chance to replace my web cartridges.

As Spidey begins to change his cartridges his Spider Sense suddenly starts tingling.

Spider-Man: My Spider Sense…

Spidey stands up and turns around to get ready for any immediate danger. The Wall-Crawler looks around for a moment.

Spider-Man: I guess if there was any danger, it's gone n-

Before Spidey can finish Rigor's cloaking device is turned off. We see Rigor standing right in front of the young hero, towering over him.

Spider-Man: Another one?

Spider-Man is completely stunned and unsure of how to handle the situation.

Rigor quickly catches Spidey with a right hook that knocks him off the side of the building. Spidey spins a web and catapults himself towards another building. As the Wall-Crawler sticks the landing he looks to the building across from him and still sees Rigor.

Rigor lets out a monstrous roar.

We see Logan in the bar as he hears the roar and quickly runs out side to see Spidey using his agility to dodge all of Rigor's attacks.

Spider-Man: You're gonna have to be quicker than that!

Logan: Damn it, kid! I told you to stay out of this!

Spidey stops for a moment to listen to Logan barking at him.

Spider-Man: Hey Logan! I totally wasn't following you!

Rigor swiftly grabs Spidey by his neck and lifts him. Logan then sees an opening to attack the beast.

Logan: Here goes nothin'…

As Logan sprints towards Rigor he is stopped in his tracks as The Reaper turns off his cloaking device.

Logan: There's three of you bastards?

Logan and The Reaper have a stare down as Spider-Man continues to grapple with Rigor.


End file.
